loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jane Porter/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170619205836
People acted like Anna (Frozen) was the first quirky, silly Disney leading lady. She was not at all, was she?! People always forget about Jane from Tarzan, don't they? Fine Jane's sure not a Disney princess at all but she's always way much better than the likes of that Anna anyway, isn't she? Anna deserves be easily compared to any other superior, better female characters like Jane Porter anyway because Anna sucks ass anyway, she's loudly annoying and obnoxiously stupid, isn't she? There's one of the reasons people rather prefer not only just Elsa but also Jane Porter too, isn't there? I hate that Anna! She's really irritating... before we just had to be stuck have that stupid, annoying Anna (Frozen), we had quirky, funny, intelligent, silly Jane. Jane rocks, she's an absolute joy, isn't she? Yes? I love her, she's so funny and cool, isn't she? That Anna's (Frozen) nothing a poor knock off of Jane anyway, isn't she? Yes? Jane is #1 all the way! That Anna was far from the best anyway, wasn't she? Yes? That Anna was also nothing but a moron anyway. Apparently not only I rather prefer Elsa (Frozen) but Jane Porter, Mulan, Rapunzel (Tangled), Belle (Beauty and the Beast), Ariel (The Little Mermaid), Aurora (Sleeping Beauty), Cinderella, Snow White, Jasmine (Aladdin), Camille ( Thumbelina, Anya/Anastasia (1997), Fiona of Far Far Away (Shrek), Merida (Brave), Pocahontas, Tiana (The Princess and the Frog), Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron), Irene (The Princess And The Goblin), Gerda (The Snow Queen by Hans Christian Andersen), Serena Zelda of Hyrule, Peach Toadstool of the Mushroom Kingdom, Daisy of Sarasaland, Rosalina, Leia (Star Wars), Giselle and Nancy Tremaine (Enchanted) Jessica Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit), Myrcella, Sansa and Arya Stark (A Song Of Fire And Ice/Game Of Thrones), Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, (Harry Potter), Katara, Toph Bei Fong, Ty Lee (The Last Airbender), Tea Gardner and Serenity Wheeler (Yu Gi Oh), Akane Tendo (Ranma), Kagome, Sango, Rin (Inuyasha), Sheeta (Laputa: Castle In The Sky), Nausicaa, San (Princess Mononoke), Chihiro (Spirited Away), Tetra (The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker), Satsuki (My Neighbor Totoro), Shizuku (Whisper Of The Heart), Kim Possible, Fio (Porco Rosso), Haru (The Cat Returns), Mia (The Princess Diaries), Elena and Isabel of Avalor, Sofia and Amber of Enchancia, Heidi, Anne Shirley (Anne of Green Gables), Sara Crewe (A Little Princess), Mary Lennox (The Secret Garden), Dorothy Gale (The Wizard Of Oz), Alice (Alice In Wonderland), Wendy Darling, Tinkerbell (Peter Pan), Shanti (The Jungle Book 2), Kairi (The Kingdom Hearts), Princess Pea of Dor (The Tale of Desperaux), Odette (The Swan Princess), Lilo and Nani (Lilo and Stitch), Fern Arable (Charlotte's Web), Jane, Sasha, Maria, La Muerte (The Book Of Life), Eve and Dawn (The Princess Twins Of Legendable), Saoirse (Song Of The Sea), Pollyanna Whittier, Frankie Foster (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends), Marianne (Strange Magic), Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10), Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Luna of the moon, Celestia (My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic), Serena/Usagi known as Sailor Moon, Mina/Minako known as Sailor Venus, Lita/Makota known as Sailor Jupiter, (Sailor Moon), and so many other princesses/non royal heroines/non royal/royal princesses at heart are always also much superior to/better than the likes of her anyway, aren't they?